Homewrecker/References
* According to the transcript, the second half of this episode is completely different. Vicky and Tootie's Parents were supposed to appear (off screen, like Timmy's parents in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons). They were supposed to have gone with Timmy's parents to share dinner thanking them on how much hard work Vicky does. However, it was changed so that only Timmy's parents appear at the end, although some of the original dialogue remains, such as when Vicky says her parents will be home "any minute", and when Tootie knows of Timmy's parents whereabouts. To explain how Tootie knew of Timmy's parents whereabouts, they changed her dialogue to a line about tapping Timmy's phones, which doesn't really make any sense since Timmy's parents didn't call Timmy and were with each other the whole time, they didn't have a reason to call their empty house either, and if they did call Timmy it would have been to Tootie's house regardless. * At the end of the episode, Tootie is left locked in the closet and is implied to have had a bathroom incident during the cut to black (claiming she has to go potty and then suddenly realizes she doesn't have to for some reason). Notably, this scene wasn't in the original script either. Originally the episode ended with Timmy realizing he has to go back for Tootie. *When Wanda wonders if physicians still make house calls after Timmy says, "Time for Dr. Turner to make a house call," it should be noted that physicians can still make house calls for patients. * Hannibal Lecter - When Timmy is tied up in restraints with a mask on, he resembles Hannibal Lecter, the main antagonist. * The Shining - The scene when Vicky cuts a hole through a door with an axe and saying "Here's Vicky!" is a parody of when Jack Torrance chops a door with an axe and says "Here's Johnny!". * Mona Lisa - When Timmy wishes for "Spider powers", he covers himself in mud and spreads it through Vicky' living room. He covers the painting with muddy handprints. * The Amazing Spider-Man - When Timmy wishes for "Spider powers", the way he climbs the walls is similar to the way Spider-Man climbed up walls. ** Also, the poof cloud reads "The Amazing Spider-Powers" which spoof the name of the comic. * Atilla the Hun - When Timmy enters Vicky' room, an Atilla poster is seen on the wall. * Braveheart - When Cosmo yells "Freedom!", it is a reference to William Wallace's line. Also, Cosmo is dressed up like him. *When Timmy arrives at Vicky's house, she puts a fire hydrant cap on him and then pulls him inside the house. When Timmy is inside, his fire hydrant cap is gone and he is wearing a dress. *When Timmy wishes the house to be 100% clean, the magic affect Tootie's room. But when Tootie says "Timmy, I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" you can see that the broken door pieces are in the floor again. **Also, in the same shot, one of Timmy' pictures doesn't have his cap. *Timmy was not expecting Tootie to catch him and was surprised by her appearance there at her home, despite that he illustrated her onto his blueprint. *During the scene when Vicky starts chopping down Tootie's door, Tootie's black tights briefly disappear and she appears bare legged. *When Wanda and Cosmo are wishing the house to be 100% clean, they appeared to be pixelated. ** In the same scene, you can see that the circular floating part of Timmy's hat is absent on one of Tootie's pictures of Timmy. *As explained above, Tootie is implied to know about Timmy's parents whereabouts because she tapped his phone, but the Turners would have called Tootie's house anyways since that's where Timmy was. It wouldn't make any sense for them to call Timmy's empty house, and Timmy doesn't have a cell phone either. *Although Vicky appears to be afraid of her parents in this episode, it is her parents that are afraid of her in later episodes. *When Vicky says "Here's Vicky" her ponytail is missing. *Vicky still has Chip Skylark collectibles despite the fact that in "Boys in the Band" she found out he wasn't rich and did not like him anymore because of that. *When Vicky is chopping on Tootie`s bedstand, the top Timmy head disappears and in the next scene it`s there. *When Vicky was trying to open the door, her hand becomes yellow for a second. But in the next scene it is green again. *When Cosmo and Wanda as cats run away from Doidle, Wanda's tail is incorrectly colored green when she goes offscreen. *At one point, closed captions misspell "Timmy" as "Billy". * Cosmo saying "Or did I?" or something like that in a suspicious manner. * Characters referring to kilts as "man-skirts." * The male characters saying that something with a skirt is comfortable. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes